So I'll Sit Here, Waiting
by KissOnMe
Summary: I was sixteen when it happened. At a time in my life, when I was just getting to know the world, the way it works, and how sometimes it can be crueller, more spiteful than children think. I might have been sixteen, almost an adult but I was still...


**This is a one-shot. ****a ONE-SHOT. ****Say it with me now? ****'a one-shot!' ****Yay. You little darlings. Have a cookie -offers cookie- Oh, you want a lollipop? Here -hands it over- ****Kay, now that's out of the way...**

**Today in English, my teacher set an essay for us, she said 'write something that isn't necessarily all standard english and bull but something that can move me' ****I was all WTF, what a tard. Hehe. Until i came home and realized, dear Lord! I think i want to do this! I think i want to do homework! Mum, MUM! I'm doing homework!**

**My mother - -gasp- Get the video camera out, we need to film this, it's an important part of our little girls life. ****Hehe. Yes, uhhh i dont exactly spend my time doing my homework. No wonder my teachers hate me :**

**So, i got this idea, my teacher said it could be real or made-up, nothing heartbreakingly dramatic has happened in my life thank god so i had to opt for the 'make-up bit', do please tell me if it is moving, just dont me mean. My heart is a fragile thing :) ****And yes, this is indeed a one-shot, i hope you enjoy it and reviews light up my life. **

**Light up this poor girls life : ****TATA**

So I'll sit here, waiting

I was sixteen when it happened. At a time in my life, when I was just getting to know the world, the way it works, and how sometimes it can be crueller, more spiteful than children think. I might have been sixteen, almost an adult but I was still innocent and fragile inside. I was still at a stage where I would become upset over a petty comment; I never let things go, like most children. That was all I was, a child, as much as I hated to admit it. I wanted to be grown up, I wanted people to see me as more than just a stupid, naïve little girl with false pretences. I thought nobody would ever see me as more than a child, until he came along. That was when it all changed.

It was three years ago, in the summer of 2003. I, like always was not having the most thrilling time. The day was a Thursday, it was July fifteenth and the sun had just set. My mother asked me to run an errand for her, and being the sweet, responsible girl I was, I agreed. I had grabbed my jacket and walked down the street, my knee-length white summer-dress swirling delicately as I walked happily, oblivious to him watching me. I walked into the shop, and back out again, I still didn't notice him until he came over to help me. I'm a clumsy person, it's in my nature. Once I was out of the store my mom had sent me too, I was skipping along the narrow footpath, my mouth humming my favourite song, my eyes on the gravel but my head elsewhere. Everybody always said I was a dreamer, couldn't hold a conversation for too long, and didn't concentrate enough, my mind always drifted. One tiny step and I slipped. He was by my side in a flash, one arm around my waist, asking me if I was okay. I'm fine, I told him. I wasn't really; I just didn't want a stranger fussing over me. I've never been one who likes to be touched all the time, I like to keep myself to myself; I like to look after myself. The fall hurt, I didn't want to cry, and I imagined he would think of me as some big baby, but I couldn't help the tears that pricked at my eyelids like thorns.

"Hey." He had said, grinning at me slightly, as he reached a hand out and lifted up my chin. That was when I knew; no…that was when I felt everything change.

We spent the summer together, he would come and pick me up, my mother didn't like it much, she never said anything but I could tell by the look on her face whenever he came around, but she loved me, she wanted me to be happy so she never uttered a word every time I walked out of the door. We would spend our days talking and laughing and kissing. I'd never met anyone like him before; he was so different, almost a mystery. I always wanted to ask him questions; what he was like as a kid? What his family was like? Did he have a pet as a child? But there was something in me that told me not to ask, what we had was special and unique, I didn't want to ruin it by saying the wrong thing. Once dawn would break, we would be together. We would spend our days and nights at the beach; he was never the one to start off the conversations that was always me. I felt as though I could be this whole new person with him, I could tell him everything, share every secret, every thought and feeling. I couldn't stand being apart from him, even though somewhere deep down inside of me; I knew it would end soon. He was from New York, I lived in Tree Hill. He was staying with his father just for the summer, I lived here, permanently. How could that possibly work? Even though I promised and warned myself not too, I did fall for him. Madly and deeply fell for him, it wasn't just summer romance as most people believed, it was true and we knew it in our hearts. That was all that truly mattered.

I can still remember one moment like it happened yesterday, our life together is still so clear to me. We were sitting on a swing in a park, me on his lap, his feet pushing against the ground, keeping us swinging slightly and he would kiss the top of my head every so often.

"Can I ask you a question?" I whispered, as I tilted my head to look at him.

His fingers traced the bridge of my nose as he spoke. "What is it?"

"Do you believe that if you wish for something hard enough, you'll get it?" I asked cautiously, he was someone that could take things the wrong way easily.

He gazed at me for a few seconds, silence between us, him continuing to swing us and then he nodded. "I do." He smiled at me, that beautiful smile that almost made my heart soar, it might sound ridiculously cheesy but it's true. He always had a way of making me feel better, whole almost. "…I never used to." He spoke again, surprising me. "…but ever since I came into town this summer, I felt like a whole new person…"

"That's how I've been feeling for the first time in my life too!" I told him excitedly. He narrowed his eyes at me playfully and I giggled. "Sorry." I whispered.

"…I can't believe I'm going to say this…too corny…" He remarked with a little laugh. "But ever since I met you, I felt as though all my dreams came true." He looked down, not meeting my eyes and I smiled to myself. He was never one to express his emotions, but when he did, it was amazing.

I brought my face closer towards his and nuzzled my nose with his. "That's not corny, it's romantic." I whispered against his lips as I gripped them with mine and kissed him sweetly, pulling away before he could react.

He closed his eyes as he meshed our foreheads together. "I love you Hales." He simply said, so quietly I could barely make out his words. But I did. I moved my face away from his and put my right hand against his cheek. "I love you too, Nathan." I replied sincerely, not being able to contain the grin that broke through.

He smiled widely as he kissed me, with much more force this time. His left hands fingers, playing with the top of my ear.

That was the most perfect moment, after that we spent the remaining two weeks in each others arms, much like the rest of the summer had been. We still didn't talk about him leaving, what we would do once he had to go. But there was a nagging voice in the back of my head, one that I had chosen to ignore; 'was he going to leave me all alone?" My suspicions were soon confirmed.

On August thirtieth of the same summer, was the day he had to leave. I was heartbroken; I couldn't bear to let him go. We had to be pulled apart, tears in both our eyes, as he got into the waiting cab. I wanted to go with him so bad, I wanted to stop him, but I didn't hold enough power to do so. Before he left, he gave me a locket; it had a picture of us on either side. One taken from a fun day at the beach, his arms wrapped around me possessively. The other picture was of our final date, the one the day before he left. My friend Brooke had snapped us before we left.

We promised to keep in touch, to write, to call, to e-mail, every day. That promise was gone though. Much like our relationship.

I watched as the cab drove away, his head was turned around, staring at me through the window. And in that moment he looked so helpless I wanted nothing more than to hug him. Almost like a little boy, lost and sad. Once the car was out of sight, I started to walk back towards my house. But something stopped me.

I turned around and gasped, the car that I had just been waving goodbye to a second ago was wrecked, completely. I quickly ran over, screaming for help, trying to get the door open. He was pulled out, eventually. We had to wait for the paramedics, as so not to injure him anymore then he was already. The left side of his face was covered with blood, and I couldn't help the sob that escaped my throat as he looked at me, as I looked at him. For the last time. It was the last time we looked into each others eyes.

I softly touched his hand and he wrapped his index finger around my pinky finger. "Haley." He managed to say. His voice breaking and I could just tell with the way he spoke, it took a lot of effort. "I love you." He said to me with tears in his eyes.

I couldn't believe what was happening. Was he really dieing? I couldn't bring myself to believe it. "Nathan." I mumbled through my tears. "Stop it." I laughed brokenly, as a single tear drop fell onto his lips.

His grip tightened on my finger and he spoke again, almost in a scolding manner. He always spoke to me like that, whenever I used to put myself down. "Don't." He said his voice hoarse.

That was when it hit me, he was about to leave me any second now. These were his last words, his last breaths. "I love you." I told him, clearly. I didn't want him to leave not knowing exactly what I felt. "God, Nathan, I love you so much. Just remember that…I love you okay?" A couple of tears trickled down my cheeks and onto his face again. I put a hand on his face, trying to wipe them away but he stopped me. He shook his head, but didn't let me pull my hand away. "I love you too Haley. We'll always be together, right?"

"Yes." I said forcefully. I continued to tell him, over and over and over again.

"I love you." I said to him one last time, the last time he heard. His tongue slid towards the corner of his mouth and he licked his dry lips, one of my tears falling into his mouth. And then for the last time, he shot me that beautiful smile of his and I felt a tugging at my heart, as he just stopped. He just stopped breathing. That was when my heart shattered into a million pieces, never fully fixed again.

I have never forgotten that summer we spent together, I never will. Nathan Scott stole my heart, and someday I know that we'll be together again. I still remember his smile, and his charm that anyone would fall for. I still remember the way his beautiful blue eyes would sparkle when he teased me, the cheeky grin he would send my way. I still remember how all of a sudden those eyes and that smile would become serious looking. The way he would gaze at me lovingly, his eyes staring deep into my soul and the way he would flash me his beautiful smile. The one reserved for just me. I'll never forget our summer; I'll never forget our love.

Sitting here, swinging on our swing, the breeze rustling my hair, I know Nathan is up in the heavens waiting for me, and even though I never used to want to get on with my life, I would just mope around for the past few years – now I know that I can and I should live again, he would want that for me. No matter what, he'll be part of my heart forever, the biggest part and we'll always be one.


End file.
